


Four Pints For A Fiver and Girls In Free Before Eleven

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Job, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto misses women. Just a little. Jack is nothing if not indulgent of Ianto's wants & needs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Pints For A Fiver and Girls In Free Before Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> The entire conference room scene with just Jack and Ianto had so much material that just sent my creativity in to orbit. I put it all on the back burner so I could finish the epic I'm in the middle of but sometimes, the oneshots just need to be written before the epic will let itself flow again. This is one of those. Didn't YOU wonder how Ianto knew about the prices and specials of the theater-turned-pub? Completely un-beta'd and I've only read through it 4-5 times instead of my usual 10 so feedback on any errors would be appreciated.

Although Ianto trod lightly, it was only he and Jack in the Hub so it came as no surprise that Jack was addressing him before he even reached the rear steps to the Captain's office. He and Jack always seemed to be aware of where the other was at any given time so it might have been that Jack had felt him draw near, as much as he had heard his footfalls. Whatever the case, it was still that time of the day that Ianto traditionally brought coffee to Jack's office for them both to relax and enjoy.

Rift permitting.

"Ian-toe." Jack emphasized and drew out the last syllable. "Yaaan-to." He reversed the emphasis. Jack was talking to himself absently more than he was actually calling out. Ianto imagined that when the name you went by was already a diminutive and didn't readily lend itself to shortening, the closest you got to a nickname was a variation on the pronunciation of your name. It was also the closest he and Jack were ever going to get to a pet name. "I smell coffee." Jack said without looking up.

"Indeed." Ianto replied lightly, setting Jack's striped mug down on the desk beside him.

Jack took it up immediately, leaned back in his chair and visibly relished both the scent and the taste.

Ianto smiled at the look of bliss on his Captain's face. He leaned on his usual spot on the edge of Jack's desk and took a long pull on his own mug. Ianto was suddenly nervous and he knew he had no reason to be. The request he was about to make of Jack would most likely be met with pleasure and enthusiasm. Still, he had to screw up his courage. "Jack?" Ianto was immediately mortified at the sound of his own voice. He'd taken on that soft tone that escaped when he was unsure of the answer Jack was about to give to a rather meaningful question. He knew what Jack's response was going to be so why the trepidation?

Jack looked straight up at Ianto, held his gaze and raised both eyebrows to indicate the entirety of his attention was engaged.

"Remember when we were going over the current status of all the old cinemas in Cardiff?" Ianto asked in a stronger voice, his tone deceptively casual.

Jack nodded his ascent.

"Do you recall the one I mentioned was a pub offering four pints for a fiver?"

Jack smiled slowly. "And girls before 11 are free?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Uh huh?" Jack prompted slowly, sipping at his coffee.

Ianto drew a deep breath and rushed ahead, trying to sound nonchalant and aware he most likely failed. "Would you be willing to go there with me some night and pick up a woman to take back to my flat?"

Jack's mug paused halfway to his lips, his eyebrows reached his hairline and the fly of his trousers tightened. Ianto realized he'd been holding his breath so he let it out audibly.

"In a word?" Jack asked immediately. "Yeah!"

Ianto smiled, blushed and looked down at the floor before glancing up at Jack's bright eyes and wide smile. "I thought you might." He said quietly. What had he been nervous about? Jack's kink threshold was extraordinarily high and this bordered so close to the mundane Ianto suspected Jack had probably done the like more times than there were years to his lifespan.

"Knowing that I am most enthusiastically now looking forward to said joint venture, what prompted this interest for you?" Jack's curiosity appeared genuine.

"I've been thinking about women lately." Ianto said simply, truthfully. "I think I miss them. The way they feel, the way they smell." Ianto looked up to see a faraway look in Jack's eyes. Apparently Jack occasionally shared Ianto's thoughts.

"Yeah." Jack mused quietly.

"At the same time I'd fancy a shag with a woman, I don't fancy a shag without you." Ianto supplied simply.

Jack dragged himself back to the conversation. "Well, then you're just lucky I'm so accommodating, aren't you?" He asked, as if Jack's participation in a three-way with Ianto was less than appealing.

"I'm forever indebted to you, Jack." Ianto said dryly.

"Any idea when you might want to take this little adventure?"

"The Rift-Predictor program seems to indicate a rather stable period weekend after next."

"Consider it written in my calendar in pen. Have you thought about what time we should get there?"

"Two schools of thought on that."

"Yes?"

"Arriving at half-ten when most of the women that will be coming are already there."

"Or?"

"Arrive early for 'first dibbs' as they arrive."

"Oh, I like that idea best." Jack sat forward in his chair. "It will give us a chance to have a meal, spend some time together and just take in the general atmosphere of the place."

"Shall we say six, then?" Ianto inquired.

"Should work." Jack confirmed.

"You're aware this is far from a sure thing aren't you, Jack?" Ianto asked. "The ease of convincing an unattached 21st Century woman to go home with two blokes for a night of sex is dubious at best."

"That's going to be almost entirely up to you, Ianto." Jack said.

"Indeed?"

"I'm a master of seduction," Jack started, "but let's face it, I'm predatory."

Ianto raised a single eyebrow. "I can't say that I've noticed."

"You, on the other hand are well equipped for earning people's trust and setting them at ease."

"Is there a compliment in there somewhere?"

"A big one."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We have a plan, then?"

"Oh yes. We have a plan."

 

At Ianto's direction, Jack looked fairly sharp. Always a devastatingly attractive man, it was his fashion sense that could detract from his looks. It had to be acknowledged that vintage period military wasn't to everyone's taste. So, Ianto had convinced Jack to forgo the nasty brown work boots for the nicer black ones, keep his shirt sleeves rolled down and don the navy slacks and waistcoat.

Anyone put off by the greatcoat, Ianto didn't want to shag anyway.

They were several hours, a meal and countless drinks in when a particular woman walked in. She was tall and dark. Eastern European most likely. Exotic in a western world sort of way. Jack and Ianto were not the only men who took immediate notice of her, not with the legs she was sporting. Jack admired openly from behind his drink glass and Ianto admired discretely from behind lowered lashes.

The object of their desire took a seat at the bar. Ianto and Jack were most likely the only ones in the pub that saw the woman take in the entirety of her surrounds without appearing to look around. During the course of settling in to her seat she had most likely identified the ladies, all exits and any pending male threats. If she had also identified anyone she might be interested in, that hadn't been evident. She positioned herself with her back to the loudest, rowdiest table of blokes.

Ah, the magic of body language.

"Did you see that?" Jack asked Ianto quietly.

"Yep. She got the lay of the land with one glance. Trained, do you think?"

"Nope. Worldly."

Ianto nodded his response.

"It's going to be up to you. She's likely the type to be interested but you're going to have to be the one to convince her she'll survive the encounter." Jack turned and said to Ianto.

Ianto sighed deeply. He'd never been very good at this sort of thing. His nerves were pushed aside though at the mental image of him shagging the dark haired woman while Jack watched, directed the action. That was all the incentive he needed.

"Another round?" Ianto asked Jack with a lifted eyebrow, reaching for his empty tumbler.

"Absolutely!" Jack smiled widely.

Ianto stepped to the bar and moved to stand directly in front of the dark haired beauty. He ordered their drinks and then leaned casually against the bar. He pointedly ignored the woman. She pointedly ignored him.

Ianto shifted his weight slightly as he feigned curiosity in the gathered crowd and pretended to look around the pub. His leg and hip brushed up firmly against the crossed legs of the dark haired woman.

Ianto turned to her quickly, a mortified look of contrition on his features. "Oh, I beg your pardon!" He let his hand hover above her knee in what appeared to be an aborted move to pat her leg.

"That's quite alright." She replied, barely making eye contact and giving him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Entirely my fault." He countered, lowering his lashes before glancing back up at her and giving a hesitant smile of his own.

Her smile widened ever so slightly and seemed to warm her eyes this time. "It really is okay."

Ianto glanced away shaking his head in what he hoped was a self-deprecating manner. "Always such a klutz." He murmured just loudly enough to be heard over the noise of the pub.

"It was an accident. It's a bit crowded in here." The lovely dark woman said generously.

"I suppose the gentlemanly thing to do would be to buy you a drink to apologize for nearly knocking you from your seat." Ianto said without quite meeting the woman's eyes.

"Oh it's not as bad as all that. You brushed against my leg is all." She was smiling completely now.

"I invaded your personal space without invitation and it was rude." Ianto said primly.

She laughed now. "You're overstating things greatly, but I appreciate your concern for courtesy."

Ianto paid for his and Jack's drinks and turned to leave the bar. "Are you sure I can't buy you a drink in apology? My partner" Ianto gestured toward where Jack sat watching the tableau with an inscrutable expression. "is sensitive to how women are treated these days and he'll be angry with me if I don't at least try to make amends."

The woman turned to look at where Jack sat at the table. When he saw her looking, he gave a small smile and a gentlemanly nod of his head in silent greeting.

"Partner?" She asked, turning back to Ianto. "As in…."

"That's right." He confirmed with a shy smile.

"I wouldn't have thought this place would be your kind of scene." Her tone was still friendly and her smile full and genuine now.

"We're not here to cruise and as long as we don't show any obvious affection while we're here we look like two blokes out for a pint and to admire pretty women."

"And do you admire pretty women?" She was actually laughing now.

"Beauty is to be admired whichever gender's form it takes." He met her eyes fully this time and gave her a smile of his own. "Would you like to join us?" Ianto asked as if the thought had just occurred to him. "At the very least, my imposing friend will keep away the unwanted attention."

The woman turned to glance at Jack again briefly. He was pretending that his attention was engaged elsewhere but Ianto knew better. It was Jack's way of making it seem he was disinterested in the woman and was therefore not a threat.

"I suppose that would be alright." She finally agreed, rising from her bar stool and taking up her drink and her handbag. "I'm Martina, by the way." She provided as they moved to join Jack.

"I'm Ianto. And this is Jack." Ianto said as they reached the table. Jack stood at their approach and held his hand out for the woman. Ianto saw that Jack had turned on the charm full blast. "Jack, this is Martina."

"Very nice to meet you, Martina." Jack's smile was blinding.

"I asked Martina to join us so that I can make amends for accidentally knocking her about while waiting for our drinks." Ianto informed Jack as they all sat down.

"I agree it's the least you should do!" Jack agreed enthusiastically.

"Well when he told me that his partner insists he treat women properly, I couldn't very well let him come back to the table to get in trouble!" The woman continued to smile at Jack in a friendly manner.

"Partner?" Jack shot Ianto a pointed look. Ianto returned the look with a knowing smile.

"I think it's sweet!" She enthused, laying a hand over Jack's.

"Ianto just isn't usually so forthcoming with strangers." Jack said, covering her hand with his other one.

"I must just have an understanding air about me." She laughed.

"You do at that." Ianto smiled at her. He'd successfully laid the groundwork. It was now up to Jack to close the deal.

"So, tell me all about you." Jack said, bringing the full impact of his complete attention to bear. Ianto sat back to observe the master at work.

The three of them laughed and talked for more than an hour. They truly did get on rather well together. That Jack and Ianto had made Martina feel at ease was clear. Any moment now, Jack was going to start dropping hints and thinly veiled suggestions.

Surprisingly, Martina gave Jack an opening even Ianto could have taken advantage of. Whether it was innocent, or she had picked up on their interest in her, it didn't matter.

"Actually," Jack said casually. "my wife passed, as did Ianto's girlfriend. We came together for mutual comfort and it's turned into quite a happy relationship."

Martina's lovely brow furrowed in compassion. "I'm so sorry for you both. At least you found each other."

Jack turned and winked at Ianto. "Yes, I'm a very lucky man."

Ianto smiled, knowing that Jack actually spoke the truth.

"Aren't either of you ever tempted away by women?" Martina asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Tempted away?" Jack asked. "No. Tempted to share though, that's a different matter altogether."

And there it was. Finally out in the open, sitting between them all. It was either going to be accepted enthusiastically, or rejected angrily.

"Share?" Martina was intrigued and Ianto had to smile inwardly at just how adept Jack was at this type of thing. "You mean the two of you share women?"

"Not regularly!" Jack assured her. "But once in a great while we both get to missing the softness and the scent of a woman when suddenly a very kind a beautiful lady will cross our paths and we both just feel the need to worship her."

Martina's jaw dropped but she made no move to leave the table. Ianto could actually see a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Martina asked conspiratorially, leaning in towards both of them.

"Ianto, as you can probably tell, is the shy one. It's very rare for him to take a liking to anyone as fast as he did to you." Jack told her. "What do you think of him?" The ball was lobbed neatly back in to Martina's court.

The lovely lady turned to regard Ianto. "I like him very much." She said. "He's handsome, charming, quiet, kind and funny."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Jack seconded as they both sat regarding him.

Ianto felt himself color.

"And he blushes becomingly." Jack said with a laugh. "And because you like Ianto for all the right reasons, Martina, I like you." He gave her what was bordering on a serious look. "How do you feel about me?"

Martina laughed freely. "You, Jack, are a handsome and charming devil, you know it, and that makes you dangerous!"

Jack clutched a hand to his chest. "You wound me!" He said jokingly.

"However, if Ianto likes you, you can't be all bad." Martina was beginning to grow serious, too.

"So," Jack began. "Is there a girlfriend you can call to arrange to check on you in a few hours? That way if she can't reach you she can raise the alarms."

Ianto hadn't thought of that. He had to admit it was bloody brilliant.

By way of answer, Martina took out her mobile and selected a number from her contacts.

Ianto closed the door to his flat. He turned back in time to see Jack taking Martina's purse from her and setting it on the table where Ianto set his keys.

Jack pulled Ianto in to his arms and began to kiss him deeply. Their breathing grew heavy quickly. Their hands were roaming restlessly over one another faces, shoulders, backs, hips. Jack pulled back slightly and ran his tongue over Ianto's lips. Ianto was aware on some level that this was a show for Martina. Proof that he and Jack were indeed a legitimate couple looking to include her in their existing sexual relationship.

Jack turned slightly to look at Martina. Ianto also glanced over to where she stood watching them, a sweet smile on her face. Jack extended a hand toward her which she took readily and allowed herself to be drawn to them.

Ianto felt Jack step back before he maneuvered Martina to stand between them, facing Ianto. "Would you like to kiss Ianto?" He heard Jack ask her in a whisper.

Martina reached up and wound her arms around Ianto's neck and placed her lips against his. She smelled delicious. She felt delicious. She tasted delicious. Ianto was heady with pleasure. He ran his hands over Martina's arms. She was soft. So smooth and soft. It was so different from how Jack felt. He was smooth and silky. Martina's scent was all woman, with a subtle touch of a pleasant perfume. She tasted different from Jack, too. Where he was strong and musky, she was light and almost floral. Ianto had missed this. Jack was more than adequate as a lover. Ianto adored him. But nothing compared to the feel and the flavor of a woman.

Martina began to place soft kisses along Ianto's throat. He opened his eyes slightly to see Jack watching them hungrily. He was running his hands up and down Martina's back. Ianto saw Jack take a step closer to them until he was pressing his hips up against Martina. The action pressed her hips in to Ianto's until the three of them were grinding against one another.

Martina began to unbutton Ianto's shirt, placing kisses along the flesh she revealed as the cloth parted. Jack leaned over her shoulder to capture Ianto's mouth with his own. Ianto couldn't help himself, he moaned in to Jack's mouth at the double assault.

Jack pulled back and smiled at Ianto. "Lead us to your bedroom?" He whispered against Ianto's mouth.

Ianto took Martina's hands and began to lead her to his bedroom, Jack fallowing, a hand at the small of Martina's back.

Once in Ianto's room, Jack adjusted the dimmer switch so the lights cast a delicate glow. Ianto moved his hands to Martina's blouse and began to unbutton it. He saw Jack approach her from behind and begin to unfasten her skirt.

Together, Jack and Ianto undressed Martina. She cooperated fully, leaning her head back on to Jack's chest so Ianto could nuzzle her neck. Ianto had to admit he had chosen well. Martina was beautiful and enthusiastic.

Jack led the naked Martina over to Ianto's bed. "I want to watch you with Ianto. Can I do that?" Ianto heard him whisper in her ear as he kissed her neck and ran his large hands over her back and shoulders.

"Absolutely." Martina replied in a husky voice, her hands clutching at Jack's shoulders. "I really want to be with Ianto. Is there something you would like us to do for you?"

"I want to watch him go down on you and then fuck you." Jack's voice was rough with passion. He spoke to Martina but he looked at Ianto as he spoke, as if to gage his reaction.

"I think we'd enjoy putting on that little show for you." Martina turned to look at Ianto as well.

Jack helped Martina to lie back on the bed against the pillows. Then he stepped back and moved toward where Ianto stood watching. This wasn't how Ianto had envisioned the evening going. Jack was taking control of them all, coordinating and choreographing. This was Ianto's fantasy. Jack stepped around behind Ianto and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

"Martina? Will you touch yourself so we can watch you while I undress Ianto?"

With a giggle, Martina moved both of her hands between her open thighs and began to touch herself. Ianto watched as she opened her own nether lips with one hand and rubbed at her already swollen clit with the other.

Alright, so Jack knew what he was about. Ianto couldn't fault him, really. Somehow, Jack had hit upon the things Ianto would like. It was time to stop over thinking and just enjoy.

Ianto's shirt fell from his shoulders and he felt Jack's hands move to his fly. "Will you open yourself up for Ianto to see?" Jack asked in between the hot wet kisses he was placing on Ianto's neck.

Martina readily moved to do as Jack asked. When she parted her pink vaginal lips, Ianto could see the slight dew of the beginnings of her arousal. Ianto continued to watch mesmerized as Martina's hips began to rise and fall as her excitement increased. Her right hand rhythmically worked her clitoris while her left continued to spread her lips open.

While Ianto had watched Martina touching herself, Jack had knelt to remove his shoes and slide his trousers and shorts free. Now he led Ianto over to the bed. Ianto felt him press a hot kiss just beneath his ear then whisper, "I want to watch you eat her pussy."

Ianto shivered at Jack's lewd words and in anticipation of tasting Martina. He slid on to the bed and up between the lovely woman's legs. As Ianto lowered his head to the juncture of her thighs, he caught her scent. Ianto had missed that scent. Warm, musky and sweet all at the same time. Nothing like it.

Ianto pressed a kiss to Martina's inner thigh then moved to place a kiss directly on her wet heat. He felt her shiver. She drew in a breath sharply and Ianto felt her fingers card through his hair. He caressed the length of her with the flat of his tongue and ended with a teasing flick at her clit. He spread her open with the fingers of one hand and caressed her inner thigh with the other. Ianto slid his tongue in to the heart of her and was rewarded with a gasp and a throaty laugh. He sucked lightly on her pink lips and tugged them slightly. He returned to her and applied suction to her clitoris and felt her hips pulse into him.

Ianto felt the bed dip slightly and opened his eyes to see a bare-chested, bare-footed Jack recline against the pillows next to Martina. He had unfastened his fly to ease the pressure of his hardened cock although he'd left his trousers on. Ianto watched as Jack kissed Martina deeply, one hand moving to cup a breast gently. His mouth left her lips and moved to take in her nipple. The pulsing of Martina's hips increased in rhythm and intensity. As Ianto watched Jack suckle Martina's breast he slid a finger in to her wet sheath. The moist heat closed in around his digit hungrily. Ianto continued to apply a gentle suction to her swollen clit and was rewarded with her gentle mewling.

Ianto looked up toward Jack again and found both he and Martina watching him. He held Jack's gaze as he continued to tongue the beautiful woman.

Ianto watched as Jack dipped his head and spoke in to Martina's ear with a sex-roughened voice. "Does Ianto make you feel good?"

Martina smiled up at him from beneath heavily lidded eyes. "Yes! He does." She breathed.

As Ianto stroked two fingers in and out of Martina's wet sheath, he saw Jack stroking a hand over her flat, quivering belly. Ianto reached a hand up to meet Jack's and they briefly clasped fingers.

Jack leaned down to kiss Martina once again, his hand lightly clasping and caressing her throat. He pulled back slightly and Ianto heard him ask, "Can Ianto make you come with his tongue?"

"Yes." Martina whispered. "I'm so close."

The bed shifted and Ianto felt Jack's large hand on his shoulder. "I want to taste her on you, Ianto." Jack breathed and Ianto came up on to his knees to kiss him hard. Their tongues fought roughly and Jack licked every drop of Martina's wetness from Ianto's face. "Mmm. Delicious." Jack breathed against Ianto's lips. "I want you to make her come, now."

Ianto smiled and lay back down to grant Jack's request. He felt Jack lay down next to Martina. He drew her in to his arms and said to her gently, "Ianto's going to make you come now. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Martina breathed harshly. "I'm ready to come. Make me come."

Ianto drew Martina's clit in to his mouth and sucked firmly on the nub. He continued to fuck his fingers in and out of her body and felt her begin to clench around him.

Martina's orgasm exploded. She cried out loudly, clung to Jack and ground her wet pussy in to Ianto's face as he continued to suckle at her, keeping her riding the climax until she couldn't take any more.

Ianto watched as Jack ran soothing hands over Martina's arms and shoulders and chest, easing her down from the heights of pleasure. Ianto sat back on his heels and caressed Martina's thighs and belly. He met Jack's eyes and saw an intense desire burning there. Desire and something deeper, too.

"I want to watch you fuck her, Ianto." Jack said from where he lay cradling the quivering Martina. "I want to watch you slide your cock in and out of her pussy."

Ianto could only smile in response, the sounds Martina was making, the way her body quivered and the scent of her passion lingering on the air had Ianto's cock painfully hard and twitching at Jack's words.

Jack turned to Martina. "Would you turn over so Ianto can fuck you?"

"Yes!" She said with a wide smile of enthusiasm. Jack helped her ease over on to her hands and knees. Martina dipped her shoulders down to rest her head on her crossed arms.

Jack reached in to the bedside table and instead of withdrawing the usual tube of lubricant, he came away grasping a foil packet. Ianto watched as Jack tore open the packet and moved to kneel beside him. They both looked down at Martina's swollen pink lips, her wetness clinging to her, inviting Ianto's cock to penetrate her.

"I want to put the condom on you." Jack breathed to Ianto.

"Okay." Was the only response Ianto could conceivably give. He closed his eyes at the slightly cool sensation of Jack placing the condom on the tip of his dick and slowly, gently, rolling down the length of his shaft.

"Let me see you sink yourself in to her." Jack implored and Ianto was powerless to deny him.

Lining himself up, Ianto thrust and sank himself in to Martina's heat. He groand loudly as he was enveloped by her wetness and Martina cried out slightly at the intensity of being filled so fully, so abruptly.

"Jesus, Ianto!" Jack growled. "That is so fucking hot!"

Spurred on by Jack's appreciation, Ianto began to roughly fuck himself in and out of Martina's willing body. She was making sounds that indicated her approval of Ianto's speed and depth.

Ianto grasped Martina's hips with both hands, remembering at the last moment not to grip her as roughly as he would have Jack's hips. As if he'd conjured him, one of Jack's large hands was placed on the top of a naked arse cheek. Their hands met sporadically as they both lovingly caressed Martina while Ianto fucked her.

Ianto felt his head grasped between Jack's strong hands and he was pulled in for a hot, wet kiss.

"God, Ianto. You are so beautiful. So goddamn sexy while you're fucking." Jack whispered harshly against Ianto's swollen lips.

Jack's hands moved down beneath the two bodies where they joined one another. With one hand, Ianto felt him caressing his scrotum, running his fingers up to tease Ianto's own opening. He could tell by the change in Martina's rhythm that Jack's other hand was rubbing against her clit.

Martina came alive under Jack's ministrations. She began to roughly fuck backwards in to Ianto's cock, burying him inside of herself until her arse slapped against his thighs and belly. Ianto felt his balls tighten.

"She's giving you a hell of a ride, isn't she?" Jack asked with a soft, appreciative laugh.

"Jesus, Jack!" Ianto groaned. "She's gonna make me come."

"Let it go, Handsome." Jack cooed near Ianto's ear. "Let her make you come inside of her."

As if Martina's hot sheath wasn't enough to drag Ianto over the edge, Jack's softly spoken words made it impossible to resist.

Ianto came hard and loud, thrusting roughly against Martina. She pressed back in to him, her muscles flexing gracefully and she rode Ianto's cock to the end of his climax.

Jack leaned forward and placed soft kisses at the base of Martina's spine. He ran his tongue up along her back and Ianto could see Martina shiver in response. Jack placed a kiss between her shoulder blades then lay down beside her, running a hand through her hair. "Thank you, Martina." He whispered to her, and kissed her gently. "That was such a treat."

Ianto moved off the bed to dispose of the condom. He returned to the two of them and lay down on the opposite side of Martina from Jack. She turned to look at him with a wide, satisfied smile on her lips. He ran a hand lightly down her back. "Any chance I can talk you in to giving Jack a treat?"

Martina's smile widened as she looked back at Jack. "I don't need any convincing at all."

Ianto sat up and moved over to finish removing Jack's trousers. He was delighted at the sight of Jack's engorged cock bouncing free and dancing before them in anticipation. Ianto actually felt his mouth water. "Would you let him taste your pussy while I suck him?" He asked Martina softly.

She bounced up excitedly and carefully swung a leg over Jack's body, settling down so her wetness hovered just above his face. Ianto saw Jack's hands slide up to firmly grasp Martina's hips as his tongue snaked out to taste her.

Ianto lay down between Jack's thighs and took the hard, throbbing cock in to his mouth. Jack's hips bucked and he moaned in to Martina's pussy, licking and sucking at her in earnest. She moaned in response.

Ianto worked himself up and down Jack's shaft applying a light suction and teasing with his tongue. He cupped Jack's balls, lifting and caressing them. Glancing up, Ianto could see Martina's hips grind down on to Jack's face. Jack hungrily tongued her soft flesh, dragging moans from her throat that echoed his own as Ianto continued to suck his cock.

Ianto felt Jack's hips pulsing more forcefully just before he heard the man gasp above him. "Christ! You two are gonna make me come too fast!"

Martina laughed delightedly. "No, no! You can't do that yet!" She moved to sit back on her heels to regard Ianto. "Not til I get to feel that cock inside of me."

Ianto grinned at her, sat up and gestured her over. He reached for a condom and rolled it down Jack's erection as Jack had done for him. Martina moved to straddle Jack's hips. She lined him up with her wet opening and sank down.

Jack threw back his head and groaned loudly. He grasped Martina's hips and thrust up in to her body. "Oh, God, Ianto! She does feel good!"

Ianto leaned down and took Jack's mouth in a deep kiss, tasting Martina's flavor as he did so. This had turned out to be the best idea Ianto may have ever had!

Ianto moved to take Martina's lips in a kiss. She returned it hotly as she eagerly rode Jack's erection. "He's got a great cock, doesn't he?" Ianto whispered to her.

Martina rewarded him with a grin. "He's got a fantastic cock!" She whispered back to him. "You are so lucky."

"I know." Ianto said, capturing her lips with his again.

"This is so good I don't care that you're both talking about me like I'm not here!" Jack gasped out, still clutching at Martina's hips.

Ianto gave a throaty laugh. "If you want the full experience, you should let him pound you in to the mattress." He said to Martina, ignoring Jack just for fun.

"Not just a pretty face, then?" Martina asked Ianto breathlessly. "He knows how to use his equipment?"

Ianto could only laugh in answer. Jack took his cue and sat up to flip Martina over on to her back. "Let's stop talking about it and just do it!" He growled as he sank himself deep in to her body.

Martina cried out loudly as Jack's hips slammed in to her thighs. He propped himself on his elbows and proceeded to fuck Martina hard and fast. Ianto could tell by the expression on her face that Jack was working his magic. It wasn't all about the in and out with Jack's technique. It was also about angles and his ability to rub a certain spot inside of you just so.

Jack grasped Martina behind the knees and pressed them back to her chest. She grasped his biceps hard, her nails digging in deep. "I know I've got the right spot when they start drawing blood." Ianto heard Jack say quietly, as if to himself. He had to smile.

Ianto moved down the bed until he was between Jack's open legs. He had a clear view of Jack's cock working in and out of Martina's body. He reached with one hand began to caress Jack's ball sac.

"Fuck." Ianto heard Jack say between clenched teeth.

Ianto took his other hand and began to caress Jack's arse, moving it down from the base of his spine to meet his other hand where it still fondled Jack's balls. He coated his fingers in the generous moisture flowing out of Martina, then Ianto moved his fingers back to Jack's opening. With a quick but gentle move he inserted two fingers in to Jack's body and was immediately rewarded with a shout.

"Oh, fuck! Ianto you are evil!"

Ianto could tell Jack was all about the sensation now. Technique be damned, he was giving Martina the ride of her life but he'd lost himself in the feeling of her wet heat around his cock and Ianto's firm fingers inside his arse. Ianto always knew when Jack was loosing himself in the feel of his lover, no longer truly aware of where he was, only who he was with.

Martina was making appreciative sounds from beneath Jack's straining body. There was no way she could know what Ianto was doing to Jack but she was happily reaping the benefits.

Ianto saw Jack drop his head to say something to Martina. He was just able to make out the words Jack spoke. "He's going to make me come soon. Is that okay?"

Martina raised her face to kiss Jack hard. "If he can make you feel that good, don't hold back!"

"You both make me feel that good!" Jack replied.

Ianto began to move his fingers in and out of Jack's body in time with the other man's thrusts in to Martina's body. They found a steady rhythm together until Jack began to come. Ianto could feel him tighten. He felt the thrusts falter and Jack's breath catch.

Jack came hard. He clenched tightly around Ianto's fingers and sank himself all the way in to Martina's sheath. His entire body tensed and quivered and he threw his head back, crying out his release. He let go of Martina's legs and collapsed on top of her and Ianto smiled.

 

The three of them dozed lightly for a time, curled around one another in a warm puppy pile. They were jolted awake by the sound of someone's mobile.

"That's mine!" Martina said, coming up off the bed in a rush.

Jack and Ianto curled around one another in her absence. "That would be her safety call." Jack supplied. They could hear the low tones of the feminine voice reassuring whoever was on the other end of the call.

Martina reappeared in the door to the bedroom and began to retrieve her clothes. "She's going to phone again in an hour to make sure I'm home safely." She told them both with a smile. "She wants details in the morning." They all laughed.

"You needn't rush off." Ianto said around a yawn.

"As comfy as your bed is, it's suited more for two than three." Martina was still smiling. "If one of you would be so kind as to phone me a taxi?" She asked, fastening her blouse.

Jack sat up. "I can drive you home."

"No!" She protested firmly. "You two need to stay here and share some 'couple time'. You just shared a special experience with each other. Time to bask in the afterglow."

"Are you sure?" Jack was still poised to get up and dress.

"I insist!" Martina said, almost fully dressed now. "Have the taxi meet me out front, since I don't know the address here. You two stay here warm and cozy."

Ianto looked back and forth between the two, sure that they should insist on taking her home but Jack was doing as Martina asked and phoning a cab for her on his mobile.

When his call was complete, Martina crawled up the length of the bed until she was once again between them. First, she kissed Ianto warmly. Next, she kissed Jack with equal affection. "Thank you both for the great tumble. Remember me fondly?"

"There's no doubt." Ianto said sincerely, giving her a bright smile.

Jack ran his hand through Martina's hair. "Thank you for the gift you've given us."

Martina gave him a big, evil grin. "It was my pleasure! Really, my pleasure!"

They shared a laugh as Martina slipped off the bed. She headed for the door, blowing them a final kiss. "You kids sleep good."

They heard the front door close and she was gone.

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
